Computer programs typically require that, at various stages in the use of the program, a user make selections among options to enable the program to perform the tasks for which it was written. The most common way for options to be presented is an interface comprising lines of text in a menu. Each line of text must be read so that the user can determine which to select among the options for a particular situation or application. Normally, one of the options must be selected before the program undertakes further action. In the most simple case, the selection can be, for example, between “YES” and “NO” answers. In other cases, the user may be asked to select from a longer menu of possible selections. In some cases, it can take a user considerable time to read a long list of options presented in a menu, before making the selection.
Many different types of videogames have been produced, which enable the player to take control of a character in a game situation that involves a storyline. The storyline may progress using simulated conversations. In a role-playing game, the conversations may be held between the player's own character and one or more characters in the game. Using prior art interfaces, typically the conversation progresses through the player making choices between different dialog responses presented as lists of text on-screen. Selection of different responses results in different paths through the conversation or story. Making a dialog choice results in the character “speaking” the chosen line. Some times such videogame dialog is implemented by displaying the character's dialog line in the form of text, and at other times it is implemented through playback of pre-recorded lines spoken by a voice actor. In either case, when players are presented with a dialog choice, they are usually required to refer to a text-based description or another set of indicators to understand the available choices. This causes the game play experience of in-game conversations to progress much more slowly than real life conversations. As a consequence the player may become frustrated with the pacing of conversation and with the amount of reading required to engage in conversation, thus reducing the player's enjoyment of the game. In addition, by allowing the player to read the dialog line before selecting it, the player already knows exactly what their character is about to say, reducing the entertainment value of using voice-over.
A real life conversation between persons typically includes sequential and parallel contributions from the participants, verbal and non-verbal, in a substantially continuous manner.
In view of the above, so as to make conversations within a videogame more closely resemble real life conversations, there is a need for an improved method and program by which conversations can be conducted within the playing of videogames or the like, which overcome the deficiencies of prior art interfaces.
Thus, the method of conducting conversations between the player and characters in prior art videogames, or between characters in prior art videogames, gives such conversations characteristics that diminish the player's enjoyment of the videogame. An improved method of conducting conversations within videogames, or other analogous programs, is required to enable such conversations to be conducted in real time and in a manner that closely simulates real life conversations.
To simulate a verbal conversation with other characters within a videogame, an interface is required which can convert controller inputs into specific dialog lines that the player-controlled character will speak. Various approaches to this problem have been implemented in existing videogames.
Some videogames simply list the dialog options that are available to the player at the current point in the conversation. In many prior art videogames, players are presented with an interface comprising a vertical list of dialog lines, written out in their entirety. The player reads through each of the lines, then chooses the one that they wish the character to speak.
Alternatively, players are given a vertical list of “themes” that describe each available dialog line. When a player makes a choice, the player-controlled character is shown speaking the chosen line through the use of voice-over.
Another class of interface sometimes used for videogame dialog is that of a radial menu. In this kind of interface, players can use an analog input such as a thumbstick on a controller to select options placed around the outside of a circle. Players are presented with several dialog options, each represented by a very brief description of its response type. An indicator shows the direction the player must push on the thumbstick to choose a dialog option.
None of the prior art interfaces for programs of which the inventor is aware, and in particular for videogames, allows interaction between the program and the user, or between the videogame and the player, to proceed in a manner and at the pace that closely approaches real life conversations.